privilegedfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronnie Callihan
Veronica Cornelia "Ronnie" Callihan is a main character on Amateurs. She is the daughter of Daniel Callihan and the late Deidre (nee` Eliade) Callihan and the sister of Quinn and Jess Callihan. Through her mother, she is the half-sister of Kofi Okafor. She is a nurse, but decided to pursue a career in modeling. She later becomes a vigilante, becoming an active member of the team and taking on the codename "Snowbird". She is the ex-fiancee` of Micah Barnes, Will Collidge and the former girlfriend to Max Goldsworthy, Evan Pierce and James Kenwood. She is currently a love interest and infatuated object of King T'Challa a.k.a Black Panther. She is portrayed by actress Chyler Leigh. History Early Life Ronnie was born April 12th in Harlem, New York the second-born daughter of Deidre (nee` Eliade) Callihan and Daniel Callihan. Her mother is a Kenyan tribe princess and her father worked as a servant. Her paternal relatives accidentally settled in Kenya where they worked for various African royal families. She is two years younger than Quinn and is four years older than Jess. She was young when her mother died and therefore was raised by her father. Two years later, her uncle Harper died and went to live with her aunt Judith and young cousin, Alyson. In childhood, she was best friends with Josie Holloway. When she was ten, she fell off her bike and her father carried her all the way back home which is why she's very fond of her father. During high school, Ronnie had a boyfriend named Edgar Riggs who used to write poems and erotic short stories about me and they fought over it all the time. The two broke up. Ronnie graduated from John Hopkins University and at the start of the series, she is currently a medical student at John Hopkins Medical School. During college, she was engaged to future politician Will Collidge but due to his racist and conservative nature, Daniel threatened him which caused Will to call off their engagement, leaving her heartbroken. Relationships Family * Daniel Callihan (father) * Deidre Callihan (mother) * Jess Callihan (sister) * Quinn Callihan (sister) * Juniper and Dagwood (niece and nephew, via Quinn) * L.A. Maxwell (step-uncle) * Judith Callihan (aunt) * Harper Callihan (uncle) * Alyson Callihan (cousin) * Billie Maxwell (step-cousin) * Prudence Maxwell (step-cousin) * Margo English Callihan (step-mother) * 4 Unnamed StepSiblings * Flynn Callihan (great-uncle) * Alfred Callihan (paternal grandfather) * Edith Callihan (paternal grandmother) * Ekon Eliade (maternal grandfather) * Bahati Eliade (maternal grandmother) Romances * Micah Barnes (ex-fiance) * Will Collidge (ex-fiance) * Max Goldsworthy (ex-boyfriend) * Evan Pierce (ex-boyfriend) * James Kenwood (ex-boyfriend) Personality Ronnie is courageous, independent, caring, confident, and headstrong with the same passion for technology like her little sister. Ronnie had dedicated her life to taking care of the family, being motherly since her mother's death a decade prior to the series during her childhood. Despite this, she can be impulsive and gullible at times. She also a great sense of morals and justice, showing her disgust at conservative people and racism and injustice. After much soul searching, Ronnie finally had the courage to take a leap of faith and accept her ex-fiance's marriage proposal. During this time, she shows a more awkward and goofy side of herself, much to Jess' delight. Above all, she is a strong woman.who never tries stopping to escape.